User blog:ClearRiversFan/My Final Destination Part 1 - Memorial and Theorys
THE MEMORIAL: The memorial of the Concordia's disaster were very simple, but a lot of people appear on that. Everyone is suprised of the strange premonition is back, after two years. David and Sarah can't go because they have school (McKinley School). Louise still very dramatic and Felix tries to calm her. Mandy had bored from Louise's bad "fright". Randall, very sarcastic, leaves the event with a young girl. Ralph is late. Minutes before the event starts, Felix buy a newspaper with large deployment of the accident. Here's the notice: 'FREAK AND DISASTROUS DISASTER AND SUPOSED 'PREMONITION' BACKS.' 14th' of August 2012... before 13 years of that, in the North Bay Bridge, a old boy named Sam Lawton, employee from Pressage Paper entrepise, runs out from the bus were it, saying that the bridge was going to collapse. And after a few minutes, the bridge really collapse... ' A freak act of nature' had say the police. But not very nature when the survivors who follow Sam starts dying in very strange metods. Even Sam and his girlfriend, Molly Harper die in a explosion of a plane. A very popular plane, named Flight 180. And what? A boy had see a suposed “premonition” that the plane was going to explode! With him, a few of students, including a teacher, follow him to calm down in the airport. The plane explodes, and days after, the persons who had left the plane, starts dying in very freak accidents, including Ms. Lewton, the teacher. ' Three accidents had happened after that. A accident with a truck in Route 23, the “Devil Flight” descarreliment in McKinley fun park and the McKinley racetrack accident. Ironically, the two fun centers have the same name. And all survivors (really, all of them) dies... and in horrible scenes (Hunt Wynorski, a survivor, dies with his organs suckeds) Now, in '14'th' August 2012, a girl, Louise Windosr, had saw a premotion of a boat hitting the cliff and the lighthouse from that cliff falling and killing a lot of people. Louise bring out of there a few people and the suposed premonition happens...' The police are trying make contact with the survivors to don't happen the same thing as the other accidents... Is Death back? Or is even real? BY: Helena Bludworth SOME QUOTES FROM THE MEMORIAL: RANDALL - "I get out from this shit. I'm alive and it's suposed to remember the unlucky ones?" RALPH (in the phone) - "Is the memorial begin? Oh God!" SARAH - "See sir, now I'm half in this room and half in a memorial!" MANDY'' - "Oh please Louise, just forget!"'' FELIX'' - "Look at this name: Bludworth. Strange."'' LOUISE'' - "I think we will not rest in peace right now."'' The Theorys: In Louise's house, Felix shows the notice from the newpaper. Mandy had already read but she ignores. Louise contrary reads with a lot of atencion. What is this? ''Asks Felix, but Louise have not answer. Mandy's calls Randall, Ralph, Sarah and David to have a metting in a restaurant to talk about this subject. Only Ralph and David accept, Sarah reduly refused and Ralph not answered the call. Louise, minuts after of Mandy's calls, starts with a long theorys and a serious talk: -'' If this appear in the journal, is because this is real. We are the survivors. '' - So, we gonna die in... "freak accidents"? Is that? - Mandy ask. - Ok, I'm trying to don't believe in that! But I think that yes! We must have a person to help us... - Louise. ''- Oh really Louise? They are all dead! And this is not true! They just die! '''- ''Mandy. ''- And who dies with the organs sucked?'' - Felix ask. ''- We must search for more information, go to the internet please. I have a bad feeling of this.'' - Louise (to Felix).' ''- Don't say you have right now a premonition!' -'' Mandy says, and leave the house. - Louise, this is driving Mandy crazy. Why you think this is true? This can be just coincidence. But lets go search for some information. - Try the words "Plane 180". - Were is. (small history appears) - Look!! In the memorial notice!! - What? Memorial? - "The gravedigger William Bludworth had help in the memorial of this sad accident"! Bludworth Felix! - Yes, Bludworth. So? Louise brings the notice from the beach disaster and points to the author. - Bludworth. That must be something with this man. - Or with that woman. - Is anything about this man? - No, just saying that he helped in the memorial. - Search in the browser! - Well, what strange. Look, appear a page named "The Coroner's of your life", and it's Willian A. Bludworth in here. - Click on him. Is the same picture isn't? Is he! - Calm down Louise. - There is his address? Or number? - Yes, here is his number. And Louise quickly calls... In fourteen miles from there, a horrible scream is heard... ''PART 2: RANDALL'S DEATH. '' '''''LOUISE AND WILLIAM CLASH. Category:Blog posts